Hoquet : à la recherche d’un remède
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: Un évènement inhabituel a lieu dans l'univers de Gundam Wing. Heero Yuy a le hoquet. Que faire? Venez donc lire! Shonenai, One shot.


Eh non, ce n'est pas la suite d'une de mes traductions, mais seulement un petit one shot qui m'a fait plier de rire… j'ai donc voulu vous en faire profiter. La suite d'**_Interactions chimiques _**devrait arriver la semaine prochaine.

Mille mercis à silverserpent08 pour m'avoir autorisée à faire la traduction !

* * *

**Hoquet : à la recherche d'un remède**

* * *

Les quatre pilotes de Gundam qui n'étaient pas en mission étaient les pilotes 01 à 04. Wufei était en mission de surveillance et ne serait de retour que le lendemain. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre assis autour d'une table pour petit déjeuner, Heero et Trowa enfermés dans leur habituel silence pendant que Quatre et Duo discutaient tout en mangeant.

« J'espère que Fei s'en tire correctement avec sa mission. » Duo arrivait à parler tout en mâchant même si personne ne savait comment il arrivait à le faire. « Cela avait l'air relativement difficile… je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'ils n'aient pas envoyé l'un de nous comme soutien. C'est pas comme si on était occupés… »

Quatre adressa un sourire au natté. « Wufei s'en tirera sans problème. Tu sais qu'il est plus que capable de mener à bien sa mission. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'ils puissent le maîtriser. »

"Eh bien… oui il est capable. Bon sang, il est plus que qualifié avec tous ces mouvements asiatiques de combat à mains nues… il pourrait coller facilement l'un d'entre nous au mur. Sans parler de combien il est sexy. Vous l'avez vu sans sa chemise quand il fait ses exercices mati- »

Heero se leva de table inintéressé par la suite des déblatérations de Duo. Il avait déjà entendu ce discours.

Wufei était comme un puzzle pour lui et il en analysait rigoureusement les actions et mouvements. Surtout quand Duo en parlait… mais Duo ne donnait jamais de nouvelles informations susceptibles d'être analysées donc il était presque inutile de l'écouter attentivement. Heero devint encore plus surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il commençait à avoir des réactions physiques lorsqu'il se situait près de son camarade mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Rougissements, température qui augmentait, battements cardiaques accélérés et respiration haletante… c'était étrange mais Heero avait décidé d'ignorer ce problème.

Il revint de la cuisine avec une boisson vitaminée et s'assit pour la boire pendant que la conversation continuait. Reposant la canette une fois vide, il écouta la suite de la conversation. Quatre était en train de parler.

"Je pense qu'on devrait aller faire des courses en …"

-Hic-

Tous clignèrent des yeux et se tournérent vers la source du bruit. Heero restait assis, perturbé. Pourquoi son diaphragme avait il des spasms? Cela n'avait aucun …

-Hic-

Duo éclata de rire, "Pauv' vieux… Heero. Tu as une crise de hoquet!"

-Hic- Heero fronça les sourcils, "C'est une maladie?" -Hic-

Trowa fit un sourire en coin, "Non. Retiens seulement ta respiration un instant."

Heero suivit son conseil.

-Hnn- -Hnn- -Hnn-

Une minute passaed, "ça ne marc- -Hic- -he pas." -Hic-

Quatre prit la parole, "Et si tu essayais de boire de l'eau?" demanda-t-il en passant son verre à Heero.

Heero commença à boire doucement, -Hi –tousse, tousse, kkak

"De l'eau est -hic- passée dans mon tuyau -Hic- respiratoire." Heero fixa Quatre du regard avec un air de reproche pour la tentative avortée d'assassinat… Il devrait faire attention… au cas où.

Duo souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. "Non, non, non. Vous avez tout faux, les gars. Il lui faut avaler une cuillère remplie de sucre." Il se leva et courut à la cuisine. "Tiens" dit-il en tendant une cuillère à Heero.

-hic- Heero la regarda d'un air douteux. Mais il avala quand même.

Une minute passa… pas de hoquet… bien… Heero se leva pour aller jeter sa canette vide… -Hic-

Bon sang!

-Hic-

-Hic-

-Hic-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wufei rentra ce soir là, fatigue par sa longue mission. Cela n'avait été que de la surveillance et il s'était donc ennuyé… il n'avait pas eu à faire exploser quoi que ce soit. La barbe. Mais au moins il avait fini plus tôt que prévu. Pénétrant dans le salon, il vit tous les pilotes assis abattus autour de la table. Il fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Heero prit la parole, "J'ai eu le -Hic- hoquet pendant les dix dernières -Hic- heures et trente -Hic- six minutes."

-Hic-

Duo explosa: "On a tout essayé! Et quand je dis TOUT! On a même fait des recherches sur le net et on a essayé des exercises de respiration, tells que retenir sa respiration, inspirer et expirer lentement et même l'hyperventilation. On a essayé de lui faire avaler de tout comme beurre de cacahuètes, soda et pain sec. Ça veut pas partir."

-Hic-

Trowa prit à son tour la parole, une légère frustration dans la voix, "La seule chose que nous n'ayons pas réussi à faire est de l'effrayer. C'est ridicule ! Nous avons essayé de le faire sursauter alors qu'il pensait à autre chose, Quatre a même prétendu à un moment passer en système Zéro. Il n'a même pas réagi."

Wufei resta debout à réfléchir un moment tout en regardant les pilotes déprimés. "Heero lève toi et appuis toi contre la table."

-Hic-

Heero suivit a consigne. Wufei s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à seulement un pas et sortit lentement son revolver. Heero ne tressaillit meme pas, il resta là à observer Wufei alors que ce dernier se rapprochait à moins de six pouces. Il faisait confiance à Wufei et meme si c'était pour calmer ses hoquets, Wufei ne lui tirerait pas dessus.

-Hic-

Wufei se pencha pour poser son pistolet sur la table et le fit glisser plus loin. Heero était totalement confus et regarda où allait le pistolet. Quatre l'attrapa. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Heero se retourna.

Wufei fut immédiatement sur lui, des lèvres chaudes pressées contre les siennes, une langue demandant là entrer dans sa bouche… Le corps musclé fusionnait avec le sien, le couchant sur la table. C'était si irrésistible et si délicieusement bon... Juste alors que Wufei passait sa main droite dans les cheveux d'Heero et que ce dernier pensait que rien ne pouvait être meilleur, la main gauche de Wufei descendit doucement jusqu'à son pantalon et le caressa à travers le tissu. Oh bon Dieu.

Et Heero s'évanouit.

Wufei se releva et regarda la scène devant lui. Heero évanoui sur la table et les autres pilotes avaient les yeux ronds, leur regard allant alternativement de Wufei à Heero.

Wufei se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la table, récupéra son pistolet et se tourna pour sortir de la pièce. Duo prit la parole, "WUFEI! Bon sang !!! qu'est ce qui s'est passé?!"

Il se retourna et regarda ses camarades stupéfiés, "Vous aviez besoin de le surprendre… C'est fait." Wufei eut un petit sourire entendu, "ça et le fait que j'avais depuis un moment envie de l'embrasser."

Il allait partir après avoir répondu et était juste à la porte quand Duo se fit à nouveau entendre, "Mais il est tombé dans les pommes!"

Wufei soupira avant de répliquer, "et alors, il n'a plus le hoquet, au moins?" et il quitta enfin la pièce.

Quatre regarda la silhouette inconsciente de l'indestructible Heero Yuy, "C'est un fait."

Trowa acquiesça, "Exact."

* * *

FIN !!

* * *

alors ? vous avez aimé ? même si le couple est un peu inhabituel… 


End file.
